poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan, the gang and the campers arrive
This is how Ryan, the gang and the campers arrive goes in episode one of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: All-Stars. Crash Bandicoot: Ranyx? You think Ryanosa might be trying to control his magic. Ranyx: Yeah. Glad Chris got thrown in prison for dumping toxic waste. Matau T. Monkey: Cameron won last season. I guess we could train for next season. head to the training room when Ranyx hears Sonata's voice Sonata Dusk: Hey, you two. Come check this out. Ranyx: What is it, Sonata? Ryan created a new Techno-siren or did Jessie Primefan got turned into a... a... Sonata Dusk: Swan? scoffs No. Just come with me to find out. Matau T. Monkey: Okay. arrive in the main control where the gang are watching TV. On the screen is the title Total Drama: All-Stars Ranyx: Total Drama: All-Stars? Sonata Dusk: Chris' sentence to prison for dumping toxic waste ended a day ago. And now, he's starting a new season of Total Drama. Matau T. Monkey: Who's in it this time, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Some contestants from Revenge of the Island, World Tour and Island. Mattis T. Monkey: Like who? Us? nods Crash Bandicoot: Well, guess it's time for a surprise guest appearance. Matau T. Monkey: at the camera Look, folks. The stunts on Total Drama are preformed by cartoon teens and characters. Don't do any of the stuff you see. Seriously. You could get really messed up. claps his hands and goes to the portal as the Total Drama theme song starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine~ Matau T. Monkey: You guys are on my mind~ Rianna F-Fiona: You asked me what I wanted to be~ Prince Can: And now, I think the answer is plain to see~ Jessica Fairbrother: I wanna be famous~ Madam Magianort: I wanna live up close to the sun~ Bertram T. Monkey: Well, pack your bags, cause I already won~ Emmet: Everything that proved nothing in my way~ Ryan Tokisaki: I'll get there one day~ Mighty Eagle: Cause I wanna be famous~ Ryan and the gang: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na~ The NEXO Knights: I wanna be~ Matau and the Skylanders: I wanna be~ I wanna be famous~ The NEXO Knights: I wanna be~ Matau and the Skylanders: I wanna be~ I wanna be famous~ I wanna be~ I wanna be~ I wanna be famous~ whistle the "I wanna be famous" line as they arrive at Camp Wawanakwa Ryanosa Daisy: Hello, Ryan! Matau T. Monkey: Ryanosa! Ryanosa I missed you so much. Ryanosa Daisy: I missed you too. Ranyx: I missed you like my original self. Ryanosa Daisy: Same thing, Ryan. Ranyx: Its Ranyx. Meg Spruce: Sorry. My brother's not very good with names. Meg Griffin: That's okay. Ryan F-Freeman: How did you get created, Ranyx? Ranyx: The explosion separated me from you. Crash Bandicoot: Which explosion? Ranyx: The one when you beat Bertram's master. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sci-Ryan: Where is Chris? points at Chris who is walking down the dock Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. There he is. Hey, Chris! Chris McLean: Oh, hey. Wasn't expecting you here. But, since you guys are so keen to participate, we'd be glad to have you on the show. Madam Magianort: WHOO-HOO!!! Bertram T. Monkey: Thanks, Chris. Matau's master is a bit scared of darkness that he too have succumbed. Not to darkness, but to light. It shines so bright is because of the Magic of Friendship. Madam Magianort: You said it. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, Bertram. Did your master tell you that? Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Boy. I hope that will do after I turned to Gaia Ryan. smiles Chris McLean: Anyways, the camera welcome to Total Drama: All-Stars. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, boy. Oh my gosh. Chris McLean: I'm your host, Chris McLean. Ryanosa Daisy: And I'm your second host, Ryanosa Daisy. Think of me as the contestants' friendly camp director and nature guide. And this is my sister, Meg Spruce. Meg Spruce: Think of me as that girl that should always be invited to fun things. Chris McLean: It's gonna be the best 500 dollar competition ever. And here they are now. helicopter arrives Ryanosa Daisy: Back from Revenge of the Island, say hello to... Multiple Mike! door opens and Mike gets shoved out Chris McLean: AKA Chester. Meg Spruce: Svetlana. Ryanosa Daisy: Vito. Chris McLean: And Manitoba. turns into Chester, then Svetlana, then Vito and then Manitoba as he free falls into the lake Ryanosa Daisy: Mike's girlfriend, Zoey! dives from the helicopter Zoey: Mike! Meg Spruce: The NEXO Knights! get shoved out one by one Ryanosa Daisy: Clay, Lance, Axl, Macy and Aaron! fall into the lake Ryanosa Daisy: All the way from the Kingdom Hearts video game franchise, please welcome Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Mickey Mouse, Vanitas, Xemnas, Mal, Larxene, Roxas, Vixyner, Ansem, seeker of darkness, and Xgem and Xion! all land in the lake Meg Spruce: Here is a character from Transformers: Prime. He comes from the darkest regions of Cybertron. He is the leader of the Decepticons, the brother of Bertatron, Mega.... Tron! flies out of the helicopter Ryanosa Daisy: Here comes the Ninja from Ninja.... GO!!!! fly down in their tornado form Ryanosa Daisy: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Morranda, Nya, Sensei Wu, Morro, Sensei Garmadon and L-Lloyd! Lloyd: Also known as the Master of Light. dark portal opens up then Master Xehanort, Ryvine and Rothbart comes out then the portal closes Chris McLean: From Odette's world and Ryan's Quest, say hello to Ryvine, Rothbart and... Bertram T. Monkey: Master Xehanort? Chris McLean: Who? Bertram T. Monkey: He's my master. Ryanosa Daisy: Ok. Chris McLean: We'll get to the rest of them soon. Meg Spruce: So. Say hello to the Total Drama fangirl... Sierra! Sierra: For Cody! catches Sierra Cody Fairbrother: Gotcha. Sierra: Thanks, different Cody. Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Sora. You remember Ryan? Sora: Yeah. Rianna F-Fiona: Who is that chap, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: That's Sora. I met him in Kingdom Hearts 2. Sci-Rianna: Kingdom Hearts 2? Crash Bandicoot: A game, Sci-Rianna. Sci-Ryan: At least Crash and I are in it. We both got Keyblades in Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance. It's because we passed the Mark of Mastery. Evil Ryan: Wow. This is cool, Twilight. nods Chris McLean: Duncan! Duncan (Total Drama): Not co dropped by Chef OOL! catches Duncan Crash Bandicoot: Duncan saved. stands Ryanosa Daisy: All the way from the Date A Live world, please welcome... Ryan Tokisaki and his friend.... Kurumi! get shoved out Ryan Tokisaki: Yeha!! backflips and lands on the dock Kurumi Tokisaki: Wheee! Ryan F-Freeman: Kurumi Got you. Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Who are you? And how did you know Ryan? Kurumi Tokisaki: Yeah. Ryan Tokisaki: Don't worry. I'm Ryan and I will be helpful this season. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I'm Ryan. Ryan Tokisaki: I'm Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan! Evil Ryan: Wait. Who is the real Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman and Ryan Tokisaki: I am! Evil Anna: Wait. This Ryan is different. He got a clock for his right eye. Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: So, he is Kuryan? Ryan Tokisaki: Yes I am, Prime-prince. By the way, I was a human like you. Ryan F-Freeman: gasps You mean you're... me? Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. Ryanosa Daisy: Here comes Ryan's buddy. He is the leader of the Autobots, Crash's partner, Optimus... Prime! flies out and lands on the dock Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Optimus! Optimus Prime: Hello, Crash. Evil Ryan: Ryan Tokisaki: Ryanosa Daisy: From the Sofia the First world, say hello to... Vor out of his portal Ryan F-Freeman: Vor? Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: What plan did you come up with this time? Take my luchbox? Possess Ryan? Free ice cream? Ryvine Sparkle: No. She just signed us up to compete in this show. Ryan Tokisaki: Wow. Larxene You think you're competing? Larxene: Too clever. I'm Larxene. So, how did you do? With my love Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Larxene? I now know that Sierra is not the only stalker. Sierra: You and me both, Sci-Ryan. Evil Anna is the one you love. notices a human that looks like Ryan with a seashell for a necklace, Ryan Tokisaki: Huh? Who are you? Aryan: I'm Aryan, the son of King Triton and Queen Athena and the brother of [ Ryan F-Freeeman: You are the one who told Bertram and Meg Spruce about the Ryan Everfree legend? Master Xehanort: Yes. I did told Bertram that. After that battle, you got light in you. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Evil Rianna: Oh my gosh! It's Master Xehanort! I like you in the Aftermath show. [pulls out her Autograth book Can I have your autograph? Master Xehanort: Ahh Yes. his name on Evil Rianna's book I didn't know that she is my fan. Ryanosa Daisy: From the Winx Club world, they are witches from Cloud Tower and the enemies of the Winx Club, the Trix! [ Ryanosa Daisy: Feral freakshow, Ezekiel! [ Ryanosa Daisy: laughs Kidding! No way is that guy coming back again. [] Three, two, one, launch. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan